


How Far Do You Go?

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [66]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Blood Loss, Don't mess with Bloodshed, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Injury, It's not descriptive but please be safe if you're squimish, Losing an Arm, Major Character Injury, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Permanent Injury, Whirl Being Whirl, You mess with the bull You get the horns, and most importantly do not threaten Thornstriker in front of Bloodshed, most of the characters are either minor or mentioned, no seriously don't mess with Bloodshed, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus finds out just how crazy and how far Whirl is willing to go for a fight.  Even if it doesn't end well for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Far Do You Go?

He had thought something like this would happen.  But really, losing his other arm for threatening another god's lover?

 

Cyclonus didn't think Whirl was that stupid.

 

Still, as he stood over the hysterically insane, but still alive God of Craft, the God of Night could only shake his head.

 

This was what the fool got for daring to put his blade against Thornstriker's neck.  If it was a fight he had been looking for, he got one.

 

A short and very unfair one that resulted in his arm sprayed out in chunks all over the walls of the Underworld.  Megatron was not going to be happy about this.

 

At least Bloodshed had been contained in the meeting hall.  His little human lover was more helpful than he thought.

 

Chuckling caused him to look down at the disfigured god who was looking up at him, ignoring Eclipse and a few other minor gods trying to stop the bleeding.

 

"I assume you got what you wanted from this, Whirl?"

 

Smiling wide with blood staining his teeth, Whirl only chuckled.  He was in no mood to talk at this point past the pain and utter insanity.

 

With a sigh, Cyclonus leaned down and used his own power to knock the other out.

 

It was disturbing to see a God whom he thought he knew do something like this.  And against someone like the God of Wrath.

 

That was more than enough to make the God of Night somewhat nervous.  If the God of Craft was willing to go this far with Bloodshed, how far would he be willing to go against him and Tailgate?

 

The thought made his spine tingle, but Cyclonus pushed it aside for now.

 

With Whirl as he was now, he wouldn't be able to do much against anyone anymore.

 

END


End file.
